In processor-based water analysis, data for a selected water parameter is typically processed using an algorithm appropriate for the selected water parameter. Illustrative of this type of analysis is U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,194 to Jaunakais et al., which at col. 10, lines 1-4, describes storage by photometric instruments of test parameter algorithms appropriate for interpreting the data obtained. This type of analytical method benefits accuracy compared to visual color matching methods.
With further reference to the Jaunakais patent, FIG. 7 is illustrative of colorimetric methods using auxiliary products. FIG. 7 further illustrates touch pads for operation of the photometric instrument, and a display for viewing operation and the test results. FIG. 7 and the description relating thereto are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
To take into account any sample temperature effect on test results, electrochemical sensing devices are commercially available that include test parameter sensors and sample temperature sensors, as well as test parameter algorithms that may be temperature variable in response to sample temperature.
Also commercially available is a pH probe and sample temperature sensor connected by wire to a smart device, which operates by sensors communicating test data to the smart device. Also commercially available is a web-hosted app for use with a smart phone, in which after a test strip has been dipped in a sample, the test strip is placed on a color reference card, and a digitized image of the test strip on the reference card is captured using a smart phone scanning function, and test results are displayed by the smart phone.
As exemplified by published U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2010/0188236 to Biberger, 2011/0304475 to Higgins et al., and 2011/0307203 to Higgins et al., remote monitoring of water quality conditions including conductivity, turbidity, pH, dissolved solids, concentrations of various metals, and concentrations of various ions, at one or more locations is also known.
Despite improvements resulting from the use of processor-based water analysis, there continues to be a need for improving the accuracy of test results and user customization.